


Saving Snow

by Arella (ArellaBrice)



Category: Fruits Basket, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArellaBrice/pseuds/Arella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think I'm adorable like the child I was when we first met," he pointed out. He was surprised when a fetching pink hue filled her cheeks and she looked away. "Ah, I don't think of you as a child, Yuki," Kagome admitted, sitting beside him. Swallowing, he flexed his fingers until they were just touching hers, his skin tingling at the contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Snow

A young Yuki cowered in the corner of the pitch black room Akito had locked him in. Covering his head, he rocked back and forth, desperately trying to muffle his cries. Everyone had abandoned him and the malice in Akito’s eyes when he’d locked him in terrified the boy.

“Please,” he whispered so softly it was little more than a breath, “please don’t leave me here alone.”

He wished with all his heart, with every fiber of his being that just one person somewhere would one day save him from this hell. A gentle wind swept through the room, making Yuki whimper and huddle further into his corner. When he felt a calming warmth wrap around him, he hesitantly peeked over his knees.

Violet eyes widened in awe as a faintly pink glowing teenage girl shimmered into existence in front of him. She blinked rapidly and took in her surroundings before noticing him. A kind expression softened her face as she knelt in front of him.

“Hello, Yuki Sohma,” she greeted.

“H-hello?” he stammered, wondering if he was beginning to hallucinate. He’d lost track of time since he’d been put in the dark room.

“My name is Kagome Higurashi and I have heard your wish.” Slowly, she reached out and carefully drew him to her.

He stiffened instinctively, expecting the familiar slap or cutting words that always followed such displays. Kagome simply stroked his hair and began humming a comforting song. As her pink light washed over him, he felt his bruises fade and his fear recede.

“I’m here to answer that wish,” she finished. “Although I can’t take you away from here, I can offer you some protection and I can make sure you’re not alone.”

Shuddering, he relaxed into her and began sobbing as she held him soothingly-like she actually cared. Somehow, he hadn’t even transformed, which made him cry that much harder. Crawling into her lap, he wrapped his arms around her and collapsed as the first person ever held him because she _wanted_ to. His own mother hadn’t done such a thing and the other Sohmas certainly hadn’t.

“Everyone hates me,” he rasped, pressing his face into her neck.

Hushing him, she kissed his head. “No, that’s a lie Akito told you so that she could keep you chained to her. The other members of the family only know that you’re always seen with Akito. Since they’re terrified of her, they leave you alone out of their fear of her. Your mother is a horrible person to do this to you, but that doesn’t mean everyone will treat you so poorly.”

Her light pulsed, sealing the truth of her words in his heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

With Kagome always beside him, happily telling him stories about far away battles and good beating evil with determination and friendship, Yuki’s battered mind began healing. She had no problems cuddling him, meeting his need for touch he’d always been denied. Her light pushed away the darkness, and in that isolated room, Yuki felt like they were the only two people in the world.

It was only when Akito remembered him that their world was invaded. The first time, Yuki had scurried back into a corner and braced himself for her anger. Kagome had told him the truth of the head of the family and the boy wondered at how opposite two people of the same gender could be. Akito was cruel and cold while Kagome was kind and warm.

Frantically looking around for his only friend, Yuki found her standing in front of him protectively.

“How’s my toy today?” Akito asked as she stepped into the room.

In a flash, Yuki realized she couldn’t see Kagome. When he met Kagome’s eyes, he swallowed at seeing her wink at him. His distraction, however, earned Akito’s wrath. She slammed the handle of the whip she held into the doorframe and growled.

“I asked you a question, you worthless thing!”

But, something in the air shimmered and Yuki couldn’t hear her anymore. Her physical abuse didn’t touch him, though it seemed to go on for quite some time. Kagome stood in front of him and protected him from it all. It was only when Akito stomped in satisfaction from the room that the world righted itself for Yuki. He straightened in alarm as Kagome shuddered and then fell to her hands and knees.

“Kagome!” he cried, crawling around to face her.

She was panting and a small trickle of blood ran from the side of her mouth. “I’m okay,” she assured him as she propped herself up against the wall. “Akito is so full of hate and anger that I didn’t shield against her enough at first. I wasn’t expecting her to actually bring a _whip_!”

The last was said with a snarl and had Yuki flinching. “You saved me.”

Wiping away the blood, Kagome let her rage fade and pulled him to her side. “Of course. I told you I was going to protect you where I could.”

As the trembles faded from her body, they increased in his. He’d been so afraid this time. It was more than fear for himself, however. This time, he’d been terrified that Akito would hurt Kagome; would take her away from him like she’d taken everything else.

“Please don’t leave me,” he begged, throwing his arms around her. “I’ll get stronger! I promise!”

Eyes wide, Kagome returned his embrace tightly. “Yuki, Yuki, stop. I’m not going to leave you! I’ll stay with you as long as you need me! Nothing will change that.”

Feeling the truth of her words settle around them just as they had when she’d first appeared to him, Yuki burrowed into her.

“Then, you won’t ever leave me because I’ll always need you, Kagome,” he swore.

Sadness flickered in her eyes as she pushed back his hair. “Don’t worry about that. Get some sleep. Things will feel better after you rest.”

As he settled down to follow her instructions, Kagome stroked his hair and sighed silently. All the desperate wishes she’d answered since becoming the Spirit of Love in the Jewel…every one of the children she’d helped promised the same thing. They always thought they’d need her forever, that they’d never find a life outside of the protection she provided. It broke her heart.

They only saw her manifested when their hearts called to hers. As they grew and experienced life outside of whatever horrible circumstances they’d first been in, that call became fainter. Eventually, they stopped seeing her all together and then she simply faded away, secure that she’d made someone’s life better.

Looking up through the roof of the house and seeing the crescent moon, Kagome smiled thinly. She wouldn’t begrudge those children the safety and love she’d given, but after untold time, she’d begun to feel jaded. She’d begun to realize just how disposable she was and her isolation was a constant weight on her shoulders.

Dropping her eyes to the child sleeping peacefully in her lap, Kagome watched as the spirit of the zodiac rose up to study her.

“You’re as trapped as he is, aren’t you?”

The little creature wiggled its nose and nodded, its ears drooping.

Smiling, Kagome rubbed its tiny head. “I happen to know what really happened during that race to the feast. No one remembers that the cat tried to _eat_ you, do they?”

It pushed its head into her hand and then looked at her imploringly. It seemed to be pulling out the cute card, making her stroke its back.

“I wish I could break your curse, but that’s something only Yuki can do.”

At its dejected slump, she petted it comfortingly. “Don’t worry, though. I’ll do my best to help both of you.”

Its paws wrapped around her fingers like a small hug before it disappeared back into Yuki.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“Why did you answer my wish?” Yuki asked her one day as he ate the miso soup that had been slid into the room for him.

Rolling her head over to see him, she smiled. “I’m the Spirit of Love trapped in an ancient artefact known as the Jewel of Four Souls. It’s made of souls and wishes. If someone pure of heart makes a strong enough wish, one of the Four Souls will answer it. Your heart called for Love so desperately that here I am.”

Frowning, Yuki studied her. “You’re trapped?”

“Yep,” she answered lightly, making balls of pink fire dance around the room. “Have been for ages.”

Pushing aside his food, Yuki moved to her side. “How can you be freed?”

Pausing, Kagome let the lights dim as her face tightened into something the boy could only classify as anguish. It was gone as quickly as it’d appeared and she had the lights flamboyantly spinning once more.

“Oh, you don’t want to hear about that. What _you_ want to hear about is the epic battle between the Great Dog General’s two sons,” she said, making the lights flare into the figures of the story.

Yuki blinked in astonishment, his questions forgotten for the time being as he watched the realistic scenes play out. Unnoticed by him, Kagome wiped a tear away as her past danced in front of her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“When Akito comes,” Yuki asked her years later, “what does she see?”

Kagome shrugged as he sipped his water and tiredly sat. They’d been sparring, the girl having agreed to teach him martial arts soon after she’d appeared to him and healed his weak bronchial tubes.

“She sees what she wishes to see. Akito’s past is tragic, but it is the cruelty in her heart that kept her wishes from being answered. I wouldn’t wish her mother on anyone, but…” here she tailed off as her jaw clenched. Swallowing thickly, she met his eyes and knelt at his side. “She would have broken you nearly beyond repair, Yuki. For that, she’ll have no compassion from me.”

Smiling, Yuki took her hand, making her blink in surprise. “I’m okay, Kagome.”

Patting his fingers, she nodded and relaxed. “Of course you are. Now, your strikes have definitely improved, but you’re still holding back…”

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

When Shigure convinced Akito to let Yuki live with him, Kagome watched as he visibly paled. It was only when they were alone for him to pack his meagre belongings that she asked him what was wrong.

“Are you coming with me?” he asked lowly, his grey bangs hiding his eyes.

Giggling, she wrapped him in a hug, shocked to realize that he was now as tall as she was. “I told you I wouldn’t leave you until you don’t need me anymore.”

Pulling back, she tugged on his hair. “And trust me when I say that you’ll definitely need someone in your corner when you take on the monster of high school!”

Worry fleeing at her words, Yuki finished packing swiftly and came to stand in front of Akito. She arched a brow at him as Shigure watched.

“You’ll be back, my dear Yuki, I’m sure.”

Bowing to her, he didn’t reply, only hurried to follow Shigure out of the main house. If it were up to him, he’d never set foot back in the building, nor eyes on Akito. Breathing in the slightly damp air, Yuki itched to hold Kagome’s hand as his brother’s friend tossed his things in a car.

“Come on, kid. I won’t bite.”

Kagome chuckled in his ear, her hand on his shoulder. “He’s a dog. Quite literally. I bet he _would_ bite if given the chance, pervert that he is.”

A faint smile tipped up his lips as he got into the vehicle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Shigure was quiet as he discreetly watched his newest houseguest. The kid couldn’t cook or clean to save his life, but he was unobtrusive and obedient. Too obedient, almost. It made him want to rile him up just so he’d quit walking on eggshells.

“How long were you with Akito?”

Flinching, Yuki curled his shoulders in-an instinctive reaction that had nausea curling in the older male’s stomach.

“Since I was a young child,” he answered in an emotionless voice.

A wind seemed to ruffle his hair, making him smile and straighten. Nodding respectfully to the older man, Yuki continued what he’d been doing. Shigure felt his eyes narrow.

There was something strange about that kid.

Looking out of his office window upstairs, Shigure sometimes caught him sparring with a partner only he could see. It’d made him drop an entire saucer of sake when he’d first seen it and he hadn’t touched the stuff since.

And, at night, a haunting melody would often be heard coming from his room. It was always especially soothing when Yuki had a bad day at school.

It made him terribly curious, but there was a fragility about Yuki that made him hesitate to ask. He didn’t want to take away perhaps the only good thing in the kid’s life.

When he talked to Ayame about the boy, his friend’s expressive face sobered.

“Do you think he’d mind seeing me?”

Shigure’s brows drew together. “Why would he mind? You’re his brother. He’d probably like having family around that actually wants him.”

Ayame’s fingers tightened around his cup. “I haven’t been much of a brother to him. I barely knew of him and the one time he reached out to me…I brushed him off, Shigure.”

Frowning, Shigure crossed his arms and sat back. “You knew your mother gave him to Akito, though, right? Akito’s tortured the kid for years. I have it on good authority that she locked him in a black room and only came to see him to beat him.” And regardless of his own feelings for the head of the family, that information had made him terribly angry.

Blinking rapidly against a surge of emotions, Ayame met his eyes. “When did you find that out?”

He shrugged. “Recently. He doesn’t talk about it-doesn’t talk much at all, really. I don’t know how he’ll take you, but you’re welcome to try. It’s not like your bitch of a mother did you any favors, either.”

Ayame laughed bitterly. “She never abused me like she did Yuki, though. At least I wasn’t sold into slavery.”

Later in the week, Ayame did swing by Shigure’s house for supper. Yuki froze upon seeing him and then pointedly looked away. He remained subdued the entire meal, excusing himself swiftly when he was finished, despite Shigure’s light-hearted chatter.

Ayame’s face fell as he watched his brother flee from him. Poking at his rice, he sighed heavily.

“Well, at least he wasn’t cursing at me,” he said weakly.

Shigure privately thought that would have been better than Yuki’s distrustful silence.

That night, Shigure watched as Yuki beat the hell out of the practice dummy he’d rigged up in the backyard. When he finally collapsed, it was into great heaving sobs. Concerned, the older male made his way downstairs and opened the back door. He’d just taken a step outside, when his eyes adjusted and he caught sight of Yuki’s form.

To his astonishment, he saw a faint pink form of a girl kneeling with the boy, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Yuki returned the embrace, leaning on her fully and crying into her shoulder.

Though Shigure couldn’t hear her words, she was obviously comforting Yuki. Soon, Yuki’s sobs subsided and he relaxed against her, nodding to whatever she said.

Slipping back inside, Shigure rubbed the back of his head and wondered at this odd turn of events. Somehow or another Yuki seemed to have snagged himself a guardian angel.

The corners of his eyes creased. Well. This made things _much_ more interesting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“I can’t _stand_ him,” Yuki hissed to Kagome when Kyo came to live with them.

Floating on her back, Kagome hummed thoughtfully. “He is kind of a jerk,” she agreed. “However, it’s in your best interest to at least try to help him find love, Yuki.”

Bewildered, he spun to stare at her as she played with different costumes absently. She could change her clothes with a mere thought and seemed to be amusing herself with doing that today. He sucked in a sharp breath when she was suddenly wearing a bodice and a miniskirt. It was sex incarnate-something he’d never seen her as. She’d been his friend, his safety and protector, but he often forgot that she was a _girl_ , too. He wondered if she realized what that kind of outfit would do to her…assets. Would do to any male seeing her wearing it.

When her clothes changed into a flowing day dress, he swallowed his heart, but made an embarrassing noise of protest before he could help it. Kagome glanced up at him and then frowned at the dress.

“Too girly?” she asked, eyeing the flare of the skirt. “I kind of like it.”

“No, no, you’re lovely,” he managed, halting when that prompted the pink of her cheeks to deepen. “What do you mean about Kyo?” he stuttered in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Sitting, she narrowed her eyes at him. “The zodiac curse is only broken across all of you when the cat finds a love that will accept him fully. If you want to be free of your curse, it might be a good idea to start looking for a girl for that hothead.”

Thoughtful now, he tipped his head and mulled over the idea. As he did, he watched Kagome roll onto her stomach and kick her feet in the air, and he was struck with something.

“What color are your eyes?”

Pausing, she looked at him in confusion. “Blue, why?”

Stepping closer, he let his fingers twist a lock of her hair. “And your hair?”

Righting herself, Kagome stood on the floor and watched him curiously. “It’s black. What’s the matter, Yuki?”

Smiling faintly, he licked his lips and shook his head. “You’ve been my best friend and I don’t even know the shade of blue your eyes turn when you’re happy. All I’ve ever seen is shades of pink when I look at you.”

Softening, Kagome patted his cheek. “That’s the most anyone sees. One day, you won’t need me and eventually my memory will blur into a pink dream you created. As it has ever been, so shall it ever be.”

Catching her hand, he scowled at that information. “That’s not fair.”

She sighed in resignation. “No, no it isn’t, but that’s just the way things are. I’m a transient thing, a heart-wish that is forgotten with adulthood. You’ve remembered me longer than most.”

The implication made his chest tighten painfully. She said it so easily-as if she’d accepted always giving love and being abandoned when it was no longer enough. The reality of her existence was horrific. He suddenly wanted to truly see her as much as he’d wanted her the first time he’d wished. He wanted to see the texture of her hair and the fairness of her skin. He wanted to see her eyes alight with something besides that ever burning pink power.

Her light flared, making her gasp and Yuki reflexively close his eyes. When he opened them, he felt his world tilt and his breath freeze. Kagome was blinking up at him with eyes so blue they were otherworldly. The pink haze around her was gone, and he was suddenly seeing her fully for the first time.

And, her hair wasn’t simply black; it was a myriad of blacks almost blue that fell in waves down to her waist. She had long, dark lashes that stood out starkly on her pale, flawless skin. A pink mouth and blushing cheeks completed the picture. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

Her eyes were impossibly wide as she realized what had happened. “Yuki,” she breathed, touching her heart, “why did you do that?”

“I…I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to see you as you really are. You’re not a dream to me,” he insisted.

Tears-crystal clear-filled her eyes as she shook her head. “It’ll be so much harder for you now.” Cupping his jaw, she released a shuddering breath. “Yuki, I _am_ just a tool from your childhood. That’s all I can ever be. I’m what you needed to get you to adulthood, but that’s as far as my journey goes. It might not seem true now, but you _will_ outgrow me. One day you _won’t_ need me. It’s not that I want to leave you, that’s just how it is. I can’t help when I go.”

Harsh denial rose in him as he set his mind determinedly. He understood what she was saying, but he’d _never_ stop needing her. She was _his_ light, his goodness and he wouldn’t give that up.

“Don’t leave, Kagome,” he murmured, covering her hands with his own. “You’re not a tool; you’re a _person_ and I _won’t_ just let you fade away.”

Stepping into him, Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, noting that he was taller than she now. Yuki exhaled and held her waist, letting his head rest on the top of hers.

He didn’t see the heartbreak in her eyes as she wondered if she’d survive time making a liar out of him.

It always did to the ones she loved.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Kagome tipped her head to the side and studied the girl across the room. “Tohru Honda, right?” she murmured to Yuki.

Eyes sliding to her, he inclined his head and finished his test. Kagome watched as Tohru spaced out, doodling in the corner of her paper. She was not the brightest bulb in the box, but she was exceedingly kind and accepting. And, if Kagome wasn’t mistaken, the girl was at the end of Kyo’s Red String.

“I think she’s Kyo match,” she told him as he turned in the test.

His brow twitched at that, but other than glancing between the cat and the other girl, he made no comment as he gathered his things. Outside and away from the creepy girls who ‘admired’ him from afar, he caught Kagome’s arm. She waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts.

“How do you know?”

Kagome shrugged, bobbing languidly at his side. “I can see the Red String of Fate between them. She’s kind of spacey, though. I guess it’d give Kyo something to protect. She is all girly-like and sort of helpless.”

Yuki’s lips twitched before he chuckled and released her. “Not everyone can be as fierce as you, Kagome. But, I believe you’re right about the cat. No one’s ever looked to him for protection, and so it would give her an in to him.”

Humming in agreement, Kagome floated horizontally, using his shoulder as a pillow when he sat to eat his lunch. Soon enough his fangirls found him and formed a barrier between him and the rest of the populace as they took out their lunches. Kagome snorted at them, rolling over to hug him from behind, her chin on his shoulder.

“Poor Prince Yuki,” she sighed dramatically. “I’ll protect you from your crazed fans.”

Ignoring with difficulty the feel of her curves pressed into him, he huffed. “Don’t call me that. And half of them are imagining me in girl’s clothes which is a huge turn-off, thank you.”

Giggling, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek. “You shouldn’t be upset at being so pretty, Yuki.”

Every one of his mental facilities had halted when she’d kissed him. She hadn’t done that since he’d been a child and in desperate need of comfort. Tipping his head to meet her eyes, he found her watching him with happiness, for once no shadows haunting her lovely face. Smiling, he shifted in embarrassment.

“You think I’m adorable like the child I was when we first met,” he pointed out. “That’s not what they’re thinking.”

He was surprised when a fetching pink hue filled her cheeks and she looked away.

“Ah, I don’t think of you as a child, Yuki,” she admitted, no longer floating, but sitting beside him.

Swallowing, he flexed his fingers until they were just touching hers, his skin tingling at the contact. “Can you see everyone’s String?” he asked softly.

Eyes focused on where their hands were brushing, Kagome shook her head. “No. I can’t see my own, or the wishers’ who summon me.” Pain darkened her eyes when she looked up at him. “I’ve long suspected mine came unraveled when I was trapped.”

The bell rang then, shattering the moment and halting Yuki’s next question. Blowing out an aggravated breath, he plucked up his pack and then tugged at Kagome to follow him. She thumped his arm, but drifted along behind him, an ever-present shield against the worst of the world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

In the process of trying to get Tohru and Kyo to have an actual conversation, Yuki somehow managed to instead maneuver the former into living with them. And, as the girl began getting to know the family, he didn’t realize that Kagome was becoming much quieter. After having another well-cooked meal and enduring Kyo’s tactlessness without killing him, Yuki sleepily began getting ready for bed.

It was only when he was pulling his quilt over his head that he noted how unnatural the silence was. Usually, Kagome was chattering with him about his plans for the next day, or anything that had particularly caught her attention. Sitting up, Yuki tried to remember the last time he’d heard her. She’d said good morning the day before, he was sure of it. Had it really been an entire day and a half since he’d spoken with her?

Panicked, he looked around the room and only relaxed when he spotted her. She was kneeling on the floor, staring out the window at the sky. Her head was propped up in one hand, and with the light of the moon washing over her, she had a lost, melancholy air about her. Was it just the lighting that made her seem a bit transparent?

“Kagome?” he asked.

“I’m here,” she replied, not looking at him.

There was no inflection in her voice, just a tired blandness that unnerved him.

“Are you okay?”

Finally turning to meet his gaze, she nodded. “Of course, Yuki. Go to sleep, now; you’ve got a big day ahead of you. Good night.”

Her powers glowed in a faint halo around her, making her seem unearthly. At her assurance, however, he felt his concern dissipate. Perhaps she’d just had a lot on her mind recently. He certainly had. Giving her a small smile, he yawned and returned to his slumber.

Hearing his breathing even out, Kagome dropped her eyes to her hand. At the sight of her pink power shining through the skin, she chuckled bitterly and shook her head. Yuki had lasted longer than any wisher she’d answered, but she was still just as ephemeral to him in the end. Grasping her heart, she wondered how it could still hurt so much after all this time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

It happened the way she’d warned him it would. Somewhere between his fights with Kyo and his friendship with Tohru…somewhere between hesitantly accepting his brother and standing up to Akito…Yuki began to forget about Kagome.

He didn’t mean to. He simply hadn’t even been aware of it happening until one day he found himself listening for a voice that wasn’t there. Bewildered, he drifted through the morning and afternoon, feeling as though something inside of him had been ripped away.

“What’s wrong, kid?” Shigure asked as he did the crossword.

Yuki had been staring out the back window for close to an hour, not saying anything. There was no unnatural wind playing with his hair, no silent conversations with someone only he could see-there was simply a lost blankness to him.

“I…think I’ve lost something,” Yuki admitted quietly.

“You _think_ you’ve lost something? What do you _think_ you’ve lost?” he said with his brows up.

Swallowing, Yuki crossed his arms. “I can’t remember,” he whispered. “It was something important, though. Something I swore I wouldn’t forget.” Face tight, he closed his eyes as if to concentrate. “Why can’t I _remember_?”

Feeling worry begin to bloom, Shigure set aside the puzzle and swallowed his instinctive teasing. “You’ve been odd for the past few weeks,” he noted.

Looking at the drops of rain beginning to splatter against the glass, Yuki thought on that. The past couple of weeks-almost a month now-he had felt adrift. It was like he kept reaching for a hand to hold that was no longer there and getting confused when it wasn’t.

Seeing the internal fight reflected on his face, Shigure moved to stand beside him. “Well, what _do_ you remember about it? Maybe start at the beginning?”

Wetting his lips at that idea, Yuki tried to gather everything he could about what he’d lost. “I’ve had it a long time; forever it feels like. And maybe I haven’t ever _not_ had it since getting it. I think,” his voice dropped to a breath as his eyes exposed his struggle, “I think it protected me when Akito would lock me away. How could I forget something that important?”

Uncomfortable at the normally reserved teen’s emotions, Shigure shifted and watched the rain as he tried to understand what Yuki could have possibly lost. A bolt of pink lightning streaked through the sky, sparking the memory of a night shortly after Yuki had come to live with him. He’d never seen the girl again, but he knew she hadn’t left. Often, Yuki’s gaze was fixed on seemingly air and he had low conversations with what others would assume was himself when he believed himself alone. Shigure knew better. That girl had been a constant presence in his life, but thinking over the past few weeks, he realized that Yuki’s telling actions had gradually faded into nothing. The girl was gone and Yuki-for whatever reason-couldn’t remember her ever being there.

“Do you remember the first night Ayame came to supper with us?”

Blowing out a breath, Yuki jerked a nod.

“Do you remember what you did after you left the table?”

Casting his mind back to that debacle, Yuki shrugged. “I nearly destroyed the practice dummy.”

One corner of his mouth hiked up at that. ‘Nearly,’ indeed. “After you killed the innocent training prop, you collapsed. I saw you from a window and was coming to see if you were alright when I realized someone had beat me to it.”

Yuki’s attention snapped to him at that. He couldn’t remember anyone being there, only the pink light from one of Shigure’s garden lanterns.

Shigure traced the condensation on the pane in front of him. “A girl as radiant and divine as I’ve ever seen, bathed in a pink light was holding you. And, Yuki, you were holding her _back_. You were very aware of her being there. I thought she was your guardian angel.”

A blurred bit of information wriggled forward, making Yuki clutch his elbows. “Not an angel-a _wish_ ,” he murmured, as if working it out only as he spoke. “She was a _wish_! When…after Akito had beat the hell out of me and shoved me in that room the first time, she came!”

Leaping up, he began pacing as he tried to force his memories to return. Running his hands through his hair, he began puzzling it aloud, trying to get back what he’d lost. Kyo and Tohru walked in about that time, but a sharp glare from Shigure had them swallowing their comments.

“She showed Akito what she wanted to see…kept the…” here, he paled to an ashen color that alarmed the three watching him. “God, she kept Akito from using the whip. But, she collapsed after and distracted me with dancing fire and-and stories. Why _can’t I remember_?” he snarled, shocking his audience.

“Pink fire?” Shigure prompted.

Yuki’s jaw clenched, because there was something wrong with the pink light, too. Something about it hiding, masking the truth. “She said it would be harder for me if I saw through the fire.”

Half-formed memories drifted through his mind, giving him the knowledge he sought as if through a fog. “She said she was a tool that everyone threw away.” His voice cracked on the last word as his heart slammed against his ribs in violent protest. With it came a name-one name that had once been more precious to him than anything else.

He’d barely managed to get out the word when his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor. Kyo barely kept his head from hitting, afterwards turning his wild gaze to Shigure for explanation.

“What the hell? What’s wrong with him?”

Shigure frowned and moved to grasp Yuki’s shoulders, under his arms. “Grab his legs and let’s get him to bed. The matter is for Yuki to tell you, if he decides to. It’s very personal,” he admonished them when they made to question further after leaving Yuki’s room.

Kyo and Tohru were left alone as Shigure retreated to his study.

“Who is Kagome?” Tohru asked.

The cat shrugged and walked her back down the stairs. “I’ve never heard the bastard mention anyone by that name. It might be someone from his past before he moved out of the main house.”

Tohru’s hand went to her throat as she recalled his broken mutterings of Akito and a _whip_. “Akito must have treated Yuki horribly,” she realized.

Flinching, Kyo couldn’t deny it. There were rumors-conversations-he wasn’t supposed to have heard. From Yuki’s frenzied pacing and statements, he wondered if Akito had killed someone that had tried to protect him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

When Yuki finally woke hours later, his memory had been restored, but a gaping chasm had opened where his heart had been. Curling into a ball, he closed his eyes against the pain his recovered knowledge inflicted on him. For all his vaulted determination and promises, he’d been like everyone else and discarded Kagome when he had no more use for her. He’d forgotten her, just like she’d said he would.  

He tried to conjure up her laughing face, but all that came to mind was the sad, disappointed expression she’d worn the last time she’d bid him goodnight. She’d known that he was breaking his promise. She’d felt her tethers to his life breaking and he hadn’t even missed her until recently.

Suddenly, a rage like he’d never felt erupted in his chest. Gripping his pillow until the seams popped, Yuki tried to get a handle on it. It wouldn’t be bound and swept him along with it, riding a wave of anger and helplessness that had him destroying his room. Everything reminded him of _her_ and thus his _failure_. Ripping pictures and posters off the walls, he flung them across the room, shattering anything he could. When he turned over his bed and slammed his desk chair through his window, his door burst open.

Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru were just in time to see him hurl his chair at the window before snatching his lamp up and repeatedly beating it against his dresser. Through it all, he was screaming the most chilling, heart-wrenching sound imaginable.

“ _Yuki_!” Shigure yelled, rushing over to restrain him.

Yuki struggled, throwing him off and kicking over his dresser, outright sobbing as he pointed the battered lamp at him.

“Don’t you _get it_? She’s _gone_! Because of me! That’s what I lost,” he cried, his legs giving out as his anger gave way to misery.

Cautiously prying the remains of the lamp out of Yuki’s hand, Shigure set it aside and rested a hand on his back.

“I take it the memory loss was indicative of her being gone for good?” he asked quietly.

Burying his head in his arms, Yuki nodded as he gasped out his pain. Kyo watched with pity as he understood. Akito must have messed with Yuki’s memories and he’d finally broken through the block, only to remember this Kagome was dead or worse. For once, he wished he could actually make it better for the bastard.

Tohru was crying at his side, obviously wanting to help her friend, but realizing she’d probably only make things worse. Yuki had been the first to call her out about her feelings for Kyo and had quietly offered his support in the matter. He’d even kept her secret, promising to do so until she was ready to confess herself. He’d become one of her closest friends and she wished with all her heart she could do something for him.

A maroon glow appeared between them, growing until it formed a woman. She was garbed as a fierce warrior, with a two-tailed cat perched on her shoulder and a massive boomerang on her back. When she spotted them, she gave a sharp smile before focusing on Yuki.

“Yuki Sohma,” she addressed, making his head snap up.

When he got a look at her, his face slackened in shock. “Lady Sango,” he rasped, hardly daring to believe Kagome’s best friend had appeared to him. He recognized her from the stories Kagome told him growing up.

Pleasure at his recognition lit her eyes. “Yes. I am the Spirit of Friendship in the Jewel. Your friends wish to help you enough that their hearts called to mine.”

Knowing how it worked, he scrambled to his feet. “I didn’t mean to forget. Is there any way for me to free her? She never answered me when I asked. Please.”

Hand tightening on her boomerang, Sango studied him. “She couldn’t tell you, and neither can I as to free Kagome is to free all of us. However, I can say that her String didn’t unravel when she was trapped.”

That made him brighten and then wilt as he didn’t know what to do with that information. Sango rolled her eyes.

“Look, she doesn’t have a choice if she’s forced away from a wisher’s side, but there are things she can do to ease out of their lives. She fought the Jewel’s pull with you until she couldn’t anymore.”

That slammed into him like an anvil and made bile rise in his throat. Kagome had fought to stay beside him and he hadn’t even bothered to _remember_ her. Sango shook her head at him.

“Let the memories fade, Yuki Sohma. Let her go.”

Quick as a flash, he’d caught her arms and was glaring at her. “I _refuse_. I will not abandon her! She spent years being the only love I’ve ever known and I won’t give up until she has that feeling returned to her a thousand times over!”

Sango’s eyes narrowed as she bared her teeth at him. “And what? Just because you wish it?”

His voice dropped to a lower register that raised the hairs on his friends’ necks. “Just because I _wish_ it,” he hissed.

With a ‘pop’ Sango was gone, a translucent orb in her place. A wind rushed out of it, billowing through the room and restoring it to its state of before Yuki had snapped. When it was gone, the orb bobbed and landed in his hand. Yuki stared in confusion at it before the jewel shimmered and faded away. He found himself captivated once more by blue eyes-eyes he’d been afraid he’d never see again.

“Y-Yuki?” she stammered, wobbling.

Catching her, Yuki laughed in disbelief as Kagome sniffled and then threw her arms around him.

“I told you,” he said, holding her firmly against him, “that I would _always_ need you, Kagome Higurashi.”

That made her cry harder as she burrowed into him and tried to assure herself that he was _real_.

“You did it,” she said wetly, meeting his gaze. “You freed us.”

She cut off when the Spirit of the Rat drifted out of him and bowed to her before disappearing for good. Yuki shuddered and then stared at her in absolute shock.

“It’s gone. My curse!” Beaming, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her with all the love and passion he’d been suppressing for so long.

Shigure smirked, mentally cheering the boy on as he did his best to curl the girl’s toes. Judging by the way she practically melted into him, he was probably doing a fair job of it.

Kyo made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he stared at the reserved, uptight prude furiously making out with some chick that had appeared out of thin air. Tohru was blushing hotly, shifting with more than discomfort when Yuki pinned the girl between him and the wall. He didn’t seem to be concerned with introductions.

Grabbing them by the collars of their shirts, Shigure dragged Kyo and Tohru out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

“What the hell?” Kyo growled when he’d righted himself.

“I don’t think Yuki needs any help at the moment.”

Tohru opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

“ _Yuki_ ,” an erotic moan ended on a gasp.

Kyo’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? You’re letting him just-just,” he waved his hands at the door as if that would explain what he meant.

Shigure arched a brow. “Did you _see_ the state he was in earlier? Did you miss the rampage he’d gone on or the brass lamp _leveled at my head_? If you think I’m stupid enough to get between them just because I want to know what’s going on, you’re sorely mistaken.” He paused and then grinned widely. “And besides! Young love! Our little Yuki is rocking that girl’s world! You should be ashamed of yourself for trying to be a cock-block, Kyon-Kyon.”

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Tohru turned and made her way downstairs. “I’ll just make another plate for supper, shall I?”

In the room, Kagome had managed to unbutton Yuki’s shirt so that her greedy fingers could trace the muscles on his chest and abdomen. Groaning, he returned the favor by grasping her behind and hauling her up so that she could wrap her legs around him.

“Missed you,” he told her, resting his forehead on hers. “Even when I couldn’t remember you, I _ached_ for you.”

Running her fingers across his cheek, Kagome gave a trembling smile. “Me, too. All the time. I thought I was being selfish for wanting to keep you so much. And when I was ripped back to the Jewel, it felt like my heart had shattered.”

Claiming her mouth again, Yuki carried her over to his restored bed and dropped back onto it. Kagome hovered over him, giggling at the move before stretching out on him. She was _free_. Yuki had broken both of their curses and there was only one thing in the world that could have done that.

“Don’t leave me again,” he pleaded, stroking back her hair and feeling all of her delightful curves molded to him.

Taking his hand, Kagome pressed it to her heart. “Your heart calls so strongly to mine, Yuki, that I’ll never escape it.” She took a shaking breath. “I want to stay with you.”

Rolling her under him, he kissed her again, wanting to burn this moment into both of their minds. Outside, the rain turned to a gentle snow that fell like Christmas. And a particular phone call was being placed to a certain gentleman who sold romance. After all, Kagome should be welcomed into the family _properly_ , Shigure snickered to himself.

Whatever happened next, he had a feeling the Sohmas hadn’t ever seen the like of Yuki’s girl. He couldn’t wait to see how she shook things up.

 

 


End file.
